


A Moment of Truth

by This_Solaris_Life



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Solaris_Life/pseuds/This_Solaris_Life
Summary: Derek and Stiles' are having issues while having to summon a truth deity.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 158





	A Moment of Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostinbl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinbl/gifts).



> Thank you so much for requesting this! You always challenge me with Sterek and I appreciate it! I hope this was okay. in this au Derek is an alpha with Cora, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, and Tracey. Stiles is a emissary that was sent to them a year a go from the emissary guild. Derek and Stiles have a smaller age gap of like 2 years. This is also a soulmate au! This one is the persons first name appears somewhere on their body after the person is born. Anyways! Here we go!

Stiles snorted from where he is standing in the kitchen of the remodeled Hale manor. A home for all Derek’s pack. His eyes glancing at the page in the grimoire he’d gotten from his room. Yep, his room. He thought he’d be sharing a room with his mate by now since they’d finally realized their connection. However, he was still in his bedroom, and Derek had shut him out. He didn’t understand it. 

“What?” Erica asked.

“Well, we are going to have problem summoning this one.”

“Why do you say that?” 

“She requires the ones who are summoning her to tell a hidden truth about themselves as well as the blood offering..” Stiles answered looking at the doorway where Derek had decided to take up space instead of in the kitchen with the rest of them. His whiskey colored eyes taking in the sudden tightness in the other man’s sharp jaw. 

“How would that be a problem?” Tracey asked confused.

“Why don’t you ask our alpha.” Stiles answered with a sigh as he turned to the open faced cabinets where he keeps the necessary ingredients for spells. 

Derek swallowed as he suddenly had five sets of eyes on him. Sensing his sudden distress the others who’d normally call him out decided to grant him a reprieve in leaving. 

“I’d fix that if I was you.” Cora whispered on her way out leaving him alone with Stiles. She was right. He had let this go on long enough but he didn’t honestly know how to fix it. He’d been prepared to be alone. The name of his first mate he’d seen as a child had vanished from his wrist completely. Stiles’ beautiful but weird name finally appeared in the past year. On his hip in that frantic writing Derek had come to be able to read. How was he supposed to explain the happiness and fear he felt about them being soulmates when he didn’t know what words to use. The horrors that had unfolded before Stiles came into his life stripping him of how to react normally. 

“Stiles.” Derek said pushing himself off the door frame stepping towards the island. Stiles’ back still towards him. “I can perform the requirements.”

Stiles huffed in doubt, his lithe hands coming to rest on the edge of the counter top gripping it. “It can’t be a half truth. She is a deity of truth, Derek. The consequences of being dishonest -”

“I said I can do it.”

“Fine.If there isn’t anything please just go call Scott and tell him only to bring Lydia. Our pups don’t need to be there. I’ll let you know when this is ready.” Stiles stated firmly. Derek frowned. The scent of the worry, frustration, and anxiety coming from Stiles tastes like ashes in his mouth. He hates the smell and the fact that he was the cause of it. However, he doesn’t know what else to say to make this situation better.

“Fine.” Derek repeated before leaving the kitchen. 

“If you were wondering if that went well. It didn’t.” Cora stated bluntly giving him an annoyed look when he found her leaning against the wall outside the kitchen eavesdropping. Derek shook his head. Yeah, he was acutely aware of the fact it didn’t. He didn’t need the extra reminder. 

The drive back towards their home was a quiet one for once but not because of tension. But because of truths revealed. When Derek had told him he could do it. Stiles had doubts if he was honest. His soulmate had been traumatized in the past resulting in him only sharing the smallest slivers of himself. Stiles never thought in a million years the truth Derek would pick was one about him or technically about their relationship. 

_They’d set up the summoning circle in the deepest parts of the woods for privacy. Derek’s heart raced a bit as he watched Stiles bring the athame to his palm._

_“I was reborn when I was six.” Stiles said as he sliced his palm open, turning it so that the blood dropped into the bowl at the altar just outside the circle. One of the moon stones began to glow blue letting them know his truth had been accepted._

_He turns to suddenly finding Derek at his side. A look he’d never seen before on the man. He knows that he should ask but he stops as Derek’s beautiful eyes drop down to his bleeding hand. Derek takes his hand using his ability as an alpha and soulmate to heal him. The wound closing leaving behind only a small thin white line of a scar. The sign of a blood sacrifice. Derek’s hands drops from his taking the knife with them._

_“Derek.” He whispers low making those earthy gold and green orbs look up at him again._

_“I pushed you away because your touch…it leaves me breathless and I didn’t know why, but now I do.” Derek confessed slicing his hand, stretching his hand out over the bowl letting his blood join Stiles’. Another moon stone glowed blue at being accepted._

_“We’ll talk about this later.” Stiles breathily replied earning a nod in response and a cough from Scott reminding them that he and Lydia were right there._


End file.
